Touch Me
by RavenEcho
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny has yet to deal with her past problems involving Tom, and she hurts because of it, and no one knows…probably a DracoGinny waiting to happen. Some GinnyRemus. RR please.
1. Lily

Title: Touch Me

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…may become a Draco/Ginny or a Ginny/Severus, or a bit of both, depending.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on typing away?

Warning: May have slow updates (a month-long wait at most) because I have another fic, "Love and Honesty." Feel free to check it out… hint, hint.

Touch Me

Chapter 1: Lily

Ginny curled up in her four-poster at Hogwarts, staring at the picture of Lily that Remus had given her. Ginny thought Lily was beautiful. And she died so young… Ginny carefully touched Lily's picture face with a pale finger before gingerly setting the picture on her nightstand.

It was her fifth year at Hogwarts: the very beginning… they had had the Sorting Ceremony that night. The little first years had looked so scared… Ginny remembered the feeling. She wasn't scared often. She was almost past being scared… She had been through a lot, so now it took a lot to scare her. She still remembered her second year, when Remus had shown the class a boggart. She had seen Tom Riddle; no one had recognized him except for Remus. She hadn't screamed. She just turned away, not even trying the spell. Tom Riddle was the man who raped her. He wasn't something she could whisk away with a simple spell.

Ginny leaned off her bed and dug through her trunk with one hand, clinging to the sheets with the other hand so she wouldn't fall. After a moment, she pulled out her razor blade. After checking to make sure her roommates were still asleep, she withdrew back into the warmth of her bed.

The teenager tucked a tendril of red hair behind her ear before baring her wrists and easing the blade across the scarred skin. "I bleed for you, Lily," she murmured to the picture of the young woman on her nightstand. "I bleed for the beauty that you were, and for the sacrifice you gave." Ginny lifted the blade and cut again, deeper. "I bleed for you, Remus. I bleed for the pain you have to bear, the pain that even I cannot take away." Ginny started on her other arm. "I bleed for you, Harry. You had to give up Sirius before you even got to have him." Ginny stared at the cuts on her arms and at the drops of scarlet blood on the blade.

Then she bent down and licked the blood from her arm before it dripped to the white sheet. It tasted cold. Coppery. It tasted like Tom had.

Ginny carefully replaced the blade in her trunk. "Good night Lily," she murmured to the photo. She looked across the dark room into a mirror. "Good night, Tom," she whispered as she looked into her own eyes.

Author's Note: What do you think? I don't really know where this fic is going; I just started typing. Please review and tell me your opinions!


	2. Just

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…may become a Draco/Ginny or a Ginny/Severus, or a bit of both, depending. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on typing away?

Warning: May have slow updates (a month-long wait at most) because I have another fic, "Love and Honesty." Feel free to check it out… hint, hint.

Touch Me

Chapter 2: Just 

Ginny soaked a moment longer in the hot shower the next morning. After a few blissful minutes longer in the warmth of the shower, she stepped out into her black school robes. Most of the other girls in her room just wrapped up in a fluffy towel, but Ginny couldn't do that. It would show the scars and cuts on her arms and legs, the ones that she had kept so carefully concealed. Plus, she had always been self-conscious, ever since her first year when Tom had raped her. Even he had called her ugly in the end, when he brought her down to the Chamber and told her he was killing her so he could live.

The youngest Weasley pulled out her wand and cast a drying charm on her dripping hair before ducking into her room to gather her school bag. She hurried down the stairs with her books and through the empty common room. She was late for her meeting with her Ravenclaw friend, Luna, in the kitchens.

Ginny rushed down six floors and into the hall where the kitchen was. She glanced around the hall to make sure it was empty before tickling the pear and pulling the painting of giggling fruit open. As she entered the kitchens, she was greeted by an energized shout.

"Ginny!" Luna called excitedly, hugging her friend.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny smiled. "Hey Blaise," she added when she saw Luna's Slytherin boyfriend hovering in the background.

The dark featured sixth year merely nodded, but it didn't bother Ginny, who was used to Zabini's quiet manner. Instead, she busied herself asking a house elf for some food for her breakfast. Almost instantaneously, she was brought a platter of sliced fruit (which the house elves knew she loved) and a fork.

As Ginny began eating, Luna handed her a piece of folded parchment.

"What's this?" Ginny asked around a piece of honey-dew.

"I got your schedule for you," Luna explained. "We don't have any classes together though. I already checked."

Ginny frowned, and her whole demeanor seemed to dampen. "That sucks. I can still help you with Potions if you need it," she suggested.

"Thanks, Ginny, but I don't think so. I already asked Blaise to help me, since he's a sixth year and has already taken the O.W.L. for Potions."

Ginny nodded, carefully keeping a blank face so her disappointment wouldn't show. "That's fine," she said cheerily. "It'll give me more time to work on my Charms."

Luna smiled, apparently forgetting how much trouble Ginny had with Professor Flitwick's class. She had always helped her in the past. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Ginny. I'm glad you're not upset about Blaise helping me with Potions now. It's just for the best, I think."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm going to go, Luna. I don't want to be late for my first class, and it's not anywhere near here. I'll see you later. Bye Blaise."

Luna waved in Ginny's general direction, too busy kissing Blaise to make an actual response, or to notice that there was still twenty minutes before class started. Ginny bit her lip and clambered through the portrait and into the hallway without saying another word. Luna was one of her only friends, and it looked like she was too tied up in her boyfriend to remember Ginny.

Ginny meandered through the halls until she found herself in a familiar little alcove on the third floor. She had found it in her second year, and seemed to be the only one who knew about it, because she never found anyone else there.

The red-haired girl hugged her knees to her chest and thought back to her summer. It had been spent at Grimmauld Place with only Remus. The rest of her family had been at the Burrow, but they had thought it would be safer for Ginny to be at the Order Headquarters, which Voldemort didn't know about. She and Remus had gotten close, since both were depressed and alone. They had never told anyone about what went on that summer, because they knew what the reactions would be. They would call Remus a rapist and a pedophile, and Ginny a slut and a whore.

Ginny knew what she and Remus had done wasn't a sin, even if he was much older than she was. He had taught her that sex wasn't a terrible thing; he had taken her second virginity. He wasn't her lover; he was her friend. He was just a friend, and what they had shared was just sex.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for not updating sooner, my Uncle Bob died on Tuesday, February 22. It was sudden, a heart attack: he was only 52. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter; it was longer, but I lost what I had written, so I had to do the best I could at rewriting it.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Thanks to my first three reviewers! They were: EternalEcho, oRouth, and mysinisterblackrose. Thanks again!


	3. Potions and a Letter

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…may become a Draco/Ginny or a Ginny/Severus, or a bit of both, depending. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on typing away?

Warning: May have slow updates (a month-long wait at most) because I have another fic, "Love and Honesty." Feel free to check it out… hint, hint.

Touch Me

Chapter 3: 

Ginny glanced out of her alcove. The halls were almost empty: only a few people were rushing by.

"Damn," she muttered. She only had a few minutes to get to Potions, and she was floors away from the dungeons.

The petite red-head gathered up her bag and began quickly moving towards the lowest floor of the castle, where Professor Snape's rooms were. After a few minutes, she heard the bell ring and cursed under her breath. "Fuck." Professor Snape was going to kill her.

"Wow, who knew such little Weasels had such foul mouths," an all-too-familiar voice taunted Ginny.

Ginny glared at her brother's long-time enemy. "Shove off, Malfoy," she hissed venomously, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She didn't notice her robe's sleeve slide down her raised arm, but Draco did. And he snatched upon the opportunity. Quite literally. The blond boy stared at all the cuts and scars upon the youngest Weasley's wrist.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Draco asked quietly, letting go of Ginny's arm.

"None of your goddamn business," Ginny Weasley snarled, pulling her sleeve down. "I have class to get to, so if you please," she said as she pushed him out of her way.

Malfoy stared after her, quite astonished.

A few minutes later, Ginny walked into Snape's class, fifteen minutes late, and appearing not to be worried about it either.

"Detention, Weasley," the teacher called. "And ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Ginny shrugged, quite unconcerned, as her housemates groaned. The red-headed teenager noticed that they didn't actually make any move to defend her, like they would've done with Harry or even Ron.

"To your seat," Snape ordered, looking briefly disconcerted at the lack of concern on his student's face at the thought of losing house points. He really needed to work on being more frightening.

Ginny glanced around the room and found that the only seat left was an empty table in the back of the classroom, in between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. That meant she had no partner for the class and would work alone. She made her way back to the seat and deposited her books in the other seat beside her. Snape stared after her for a moment more, then reluctantly turned back to the board to continue his lecture. There was just something off about the youngest Weasley.

Ginny pulled out some parchment and a quill, ready to take notes. She had an excellent grade in Potions, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was the only thing she got any recognition for from her family. She was sort of famous for passing Potions class with flying colors. It was a surprising victory for any Gryffindor, what with the way Snape favored the Slytherins, and none of the earlier Weasleys had done very well at all in Snape's class. She was almost surprised that Percy hadn't succeeded in the class, what with all he talked about stupid cauldron bottoms for his research last year. But it seemed that the potions professor particularly disliked the Weasley boys, and graded them unfairly because of it.

About halfway through the lesson, Professor Snape ended his lecture and told the class to prepare to brew the potion they'd been taking notes on. With a nasty smirk, he told them to use only their notes, not the book, and erased the board with a wave of his wand.

Ginny snickered evilly at the fearful looks on the students' faces and walked over to the student store cabinet to collect the proper ingredients for the potion.

_Suckers,_ she thought in her head as she returned to her table.

Ginny began methodically chopping witch's hair root into even pieces. She was actually glad that she was working alone. Now there was no partner to mess things up while she wasn't looking after them. Ginny added some water into the cauldron on the table with a wave of her wand and started a flame underneath it with another spell. Once the water was boiling nicely, she added the roots she had chopped, and also some powdered fish bone. She smiled when the potion stopped bubbling. According to the notes she had taken, the potion was brewing correctly. Fantastic.

At the end of class, Snape grudgingly admitted that Ginny had been the only one to brew the potion correctly. He even gave Gryffindor two house points for it, which he promptly took away again along with eighteen more when his Gryffindor students began talking.

Ginny was about to leave class with the other students when the bell rang, but Snape called her name.

"Weasley!"

The girl stopped and turned to face him, looking completely and utterly bored.

"Your detention will be served tomorrow night at 7:00, here in my classroom. Don't be late this time," he sneered.

Ginny nodded. "Yes sir," she said quietly, though not meekly, and she left the room before Snape could demand her to.

After she left Potions, Ginny wandered up to the Great Hall for lunch. She looked at the Gryffindor table: there were no places to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She might've sat with Fred and George last year, but they weren't here anymore. She readjusted her bag on her shoulder before moving down to the end of the long table and sitting in a seat by herself.

She grabbed a turkey and cheese sandwich off the platter before her and pulled out a book. It was a book on dragons that Charlie had given her for her birthday back in August. She knew he had only given it to her because he had already had it for his studies and couldn't afford anything else, but she appreciated it all the same. It _was_ pretty interesting, so Ginny could see how Charlie had chosen a career with dragons.

Ginny ate most of her sandwich, all except for the crust, and after she had drained it down with a swallow of pumpkin juice, she stood to leave the Hall.

"Ginny!" someone called her name.

Ginny turned to see who it was and saw Luna waving her over to the Ravenclaw table, patting the empty seat beside her.

"So, how was class this morning?" Luna asked as soon as Ginny sat down. "You had Divination, right?"

"No," Ginny answered. "I decided to take Arithmancy instead. Remember? Because back in third year, Hermione told me Professor Trelawney was a bunch of shit."

Luna frowned. "Ginny, you really should watch your mouth. Cursing is so rude."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. Blaise Zabini was having way too much effect on her friend.

"I'm going to go do a little bit of homework in the library before my next class starts. I'll see you later, Luna."

"Bye Ginny," the dirty-blonde girl waved, pulling out an old Quibbler magazine. Ginny smiled at her friend. There were some things even Blaise couldn't change. Ginny left the Hall and started towards the library. Halfway there, she changed her mind and headed towards the Owlery instead. Maybe she'd write to Remus.

Ginny settled down on the straw floor of the Owlery, leaning against the wall. Smiling at the soft hooting of a few of the owls above, she pulled out some parchment so she could write her letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Today was the first day back in classes- oh the excitement. Not much is going on, except for I already have a detention in Potions and it's only lunchtime. What can I say, I'm a bad kid. No, not really, you know that. I was a few minutes tardy to Potions class, so Snape took a few points off and gave me detention. Same old, same old. As if I care. It was sort of ironic, because even though I missed the first fifteen minutes of class, I was the only one who made the potion correctly. Stupid incompetent people. I don't know how they're going to pass Snape's O.W.L. It might be funny if they all failed. I kind of miss Luna… she seems to be drifting away because of Blaise. It's sad. You know how few friends I have. But I'll be okay. I'll always have you, right? I prayed for you last night. I'm just sorry that I can't take away the pain you have in your transformation. You know that's why I cut when I pray for you. So I can share your pain. Well, I have to get to Herbology… I'm in the Owlery, and it's all the way out on the grounds, so I don't have much hope of being on time. Oh well. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny folded the letter carefully and wrote Remus' name on the front in curly black letters. After letting the ink dry, she called down one of the school owls. It was a large brown barn owl.

"Hey, owl," Ginny said, tying the letter to the owl's leg. She carried it to the window and threw it out into the sky. After watching it start to flap away, she quickly turned and seized her books. She really did need to hurry; it wasn't a good start to the year to be late to two classes on the first day of school.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I got this one out fast… I just started writing last night and it all came out! I love it when that happens…I have an idea of what's gonna happen in the next chapter, but we'll see. I was disappointed that I only got two reviews for this chapter… so please, please review if you're reading this! I can even deal with criticism, as long as it has a point to it.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Thank you EternalEcho, and also thanks to you, Golden Moon Phoenix.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh yeah… I need opinions on where to go with this fic, romantically, I mean. Should it be Ginny/Draco, or Ginny/Severus? I just don't know about Ginny/Severus: I'm not sure how good I'd be at it. So please tell me in your review how you feel! Thanks!


	4. A Response and an Encounter

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…may become a Draco/Ginny or a Ginny/Severus, or a bit of both, depending. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on typing away?

Touch Me

Chapter 4: A Response and an Encounter

The next morning, Ginny was woken up by an owl flapping its wings in her face. She drearily opened her eyes and pushed the bird away. It was Remus' tiny gray screech owl.

"Okay, get the fuck off me and let me have the letter," Ginny growled, sitting up in her bed. The owl hooted indignantly and dropped the envelope on Ginny's chest before flying away. She broke the seal and pulled the letter out.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Why were you late to Potions? Knowing you, you just lost track of time thinking about something. Well, be hell for Snape. Lady knows he deserves it- he always got on my nerves back at Hogwarts. But, again, knowing you, you won't want to cross Snape. You just have to keep your perfect grade in Potions… sigh. I'm sorry about Luna. She doesn't deserve friends like you, especially if she's going to be distracted so easily. Yes, you will always have me, Ginny. How could we ever not be friends? We're together in everything, love. We both have our different pain; we're both alone. We're together mind, spirit, and body. We were both sad, but together we can make our happiness. And for that, I can really call you my friend. Don't apologize for not taking away all my pain. I can't take away yours either. I've learned to accept my pain: it's nothing I can ever change. You can change yours, however. Maybe it'll happen for you this year. Maybe your miracle will finally come along._

_Nothing much is going on here. I'm working on my cooking skills since you aren't around to cook for us. I can't really say I'm getting better- but I have managed to actually get everything totally cooked. So far I'm just doing easy stuff, like scrambled eggs. And I'm not using magic either… you're right, it does taste better if you cook it the Muggle way. Other than that, it's all pretty quiet. It always was—even when you were here. I won't say I miss you, because I know you're at home now. I'll just say that I hope you find your miracle._

_Love,_

_Remus_

Ginny smiled and folded up the letter. She slipped it under her mattress, where no one would find it. Not many people knew that she was even slightly close to Remus- no one knew the full extent of their relationship. Remus always was an optimistic bastard. _Miracle, my ass._ Ginny opened her hangings only to discover that her dormitory was empty. She glanced at the clock- it was 9:45. No wonder the owl had come upstairs to find her- she was late as fuck. There was no way she'd have time for breakfast.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ginny murmured, jerking her robes on.

She yanked her fingers through her hair as she slung her bag over her shoulder and jogged out through the silent common room. Ginny hurried along towards Professor Flitwick's classroom with a growing feeling of dread. She didn't mind kind old Professor Flitwick, but she just couldn't get a handle on the subject he taught.

Once Ginny was on the third floor, she slipped behind a tapestry through to the Charms corridor- it was a secret passageway that her older twin brothers had taught her in her first week. Ginny was the only one in the hallway. When she reached Professor Flitwick's classroom, the door was locked.

"Shit," she cursed, sitting down on the stone floor with her bag on the floor beside her. Sighing, Ginny tilted her head back and rested it against the hard wall. Her stomach growled.

"Agh," she said, completely frustrated. She poked herself in the stomach in a weak attempt at resigning herself to not eating until lunchtime. She couldn't really skip Charms, or Arithmancy, which she had next, to go get something from the kitchens. Ginny didn't hear footsteps. She was too busy poking her stomach.

"That is pretty damn pathetic, Weasley," Malfoy's voice said from directly above her.

Ginny looked up at the tall blond and stuck her tongue out at him. She knew it was pretty lame, but she couldn't think of a good comeback. It _was_ rather pathetic."

"Real mature, Weaselette."

"I do try," Ginny sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Here," he pulled an apple out of his pocket. "Just don't tell anyone I actually did you a favor. The first years are scared stiff of me; I think it's hilarious."

Ginny took it and inspected it thoroughly. She wasn't the twins' little sister for nothing. After a moment, she seemed to decide that it was safe and took a bite.

"Thanks," she said grudgingly.

Draco smirked at her. "You owe me now, Weasley."

Ginny scowled at him. "Figures. What the hell do you want from me, ferret?"

Draco grinned in a particularly evil way. "I get five questions. And you have to answer all of them. Honestly."

Ginny glared at Draco. "Jerk."

"Thanks," he said carelessly. "First question: which is your least favorite brother, and why?"

"That's two questions," Ginny pointed out. Draco cursed. "But too late for you. Percy is my least favorite. He's boring, and he's a prick."

"Okay, was yesterday the first time you ever cut?"

"No," Ginny answered, looking at him like he was stupid. "Didn't you see the scars?"

"Oh," Draco said dumbly. "I guess not. Okay, when did you start cutting then?"

"Summer before second year. I was twelve, so it's been about three years."

"Alright, last question. What are you most scared of in the world?"

Ginny turned her head and picked up her bag, swiftly standing up. "Class is about to start, Malfoy." She was right; Flitwick was unlocking his door, and a few students were going in.

He grabbed her elbow. "You have to answer," he said, staring at her white face and wondering what it was that was so bad.

"The past," she hissed, jerking her elbow away and walking into Professor Flitwick's classroom without looking back.

Again, Draco was left standing confused in the hallway, wondering why the hell he couldn't figure this girl out. No girl had ever confused him this much before; what the hell was up now?

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. "Fuck!" he moaned. He was late for Arithmancy again!

Inside the Charms classroom, Ginny Weasley put her head into her cold hands. The coolness felt good against her hot forehead. Thinking of Tom still made her panic. _Damn it,_ she thought. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to pay attention in Charms today. Great, that was just how she needed to start the school year in Flitwick's class.

Ginny had been right when she had predicted her failure to concentrate in Charms. They had started a new lesson today: Color-change charms, and she was already completely lost. However, she didn't expect that lack of attention to carry over to Arithmancy. Unfortunately, she had figured wrong. Professor Vector had finally gotten annoyed with her stupid mistakes and assigned her an essay to turn in tomorrow. With detention that night, plus extra work to catch up in Charms, how the hell was she going to find time to do an essay too?

The red-headed girl sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she left Transfiguration with a chapter to read and another essay to write. She could probably safely predict that she wouldn't get any sleep that night. Hermione hadn't been exaggerating when she said O.W.L. year was a nightmare. Ginny just hadn't been expecting it this soon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow for me, ya'll, look, I have another chapter out! I know ya'll are proud, I'm just pumping these babies out. This seems to be one of those stories that just flows for me… Gods, I love those… Anyway, please review… pretty please? I haven't been getting much feedback for this story, and it's depressing… I beg of thee to review! C'mon, you've got to love the Old English… you know it's inspiring you! So just give in. Please.

REVIEW RESPONSES: Wow, I bet I can do this from memory, so few people reviewed… thank you **EternalEcho** and **oRouth**… who also happen to be my best friends, and therefore obligated to review… and thanks to you too, **dakangl**, I appreciate a review from someone who I haven't been friends with for at least two years… alright, that's all folks!


	5. Chance Meetings

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…may become a Draco/Ginny or a Ginny/Severus, or a bit of both, depending. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on typing away?

Touch Me

Chapter 5: Chance Meetings

Ginny dug her fork into her chicken casserole and opened her Transfiguration textbook. She needed to read the chapter they had gone over in class so she could do that essay tonight after her detention. Once the redhead finished her dinner, she scooped up her books and headed off towards the dungeons for her detention with Snape.

When Ginny got to Professor Snape's classroom, he was standing there waiting for her impatiently. Ginny didn't see what his problem was; she was actually about ten minutes earlier than she was supposed to be.

"Weasley, your detention has been rescheduled until tomorrow night," Severus Snape sneered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Snape glared. "I have a staff meeting," he said, clutching his left arm.

Ginny nodded in comprehension. He was telling her that he had a Death Eater meeting. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night then Professor."

Snape didn't respond, so she left the room in silence and started in the direction of the library, grateful that she didn't have detention after all.

Ginny normally didn't study in the library, preferring to do her work in the common room in front of a roaring fire. Unfortunately, earlier in the night, she had heard Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean talking about having a party in the common room that night, so she knew there was no way she'd be able to get any of her work done there.

Ginny pushed open the heavy library doors and glanced around. There weren't many people there, only a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff or two. Ginny walked around to the back of the library, where there was an empty table. It was actually her favorite table, because she was usually isolated there. It was rare that someone would ever interrupt her while she was working there; most people never even noticed her studying away at the sheltered little table.

The teenage Gryffindor sat down at the table and spread out her books. She had four essays to write, all of them due the next day. She had one for Transfiguration on Animaguses, one in Charms on color-change spells, an essay about theory for Arithmancy, and also and essay for Herbology that had been assigned the day before. She had put it off for the next day, hoping she wouldn't have that much homework. Obviously, her desires had not been met.

Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and her ragged quill. Opening her Transfiguration textbook, she began to write in her neat, even cursive.

Sighing, Ginny blew on her Transfiguration essay so the ink would dry. After a moment, she tested the writing with a finger. The ink didn't smear, so she tucked the essay into her textbook and started on her Arithmancy essay.

"Weasley, wake up," a familiar voice whispered. Whoever it was poked her in the side.

"Five more minutes," the girl moaned. "And it's Ginny."

"If I have to call you Ginny, then you have to call me Draco."

Ginny's head shot up and she started at the smirking blond Slytherin. "No way in hell am I fucking calling you Draco!"

"You just did, _Ginny_," he sneered. "Anyway, you need to get out of here. It's 11:00; the library closed two hours ago. I suppose Madam Pince didn't see you, so she left."

"No one ever sees me," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Ginny?"

"Nothing, _Malfoy_," Ginny scowled, grabbing her books and shoving past him and out of the library.

Once she was in the hallway, Ginny started towards her alcove. She didn't want to go back to the common room yet- the party would still be on. It probably wouldn't end until at least three in the morning, at the very earliest. When she had reached the alcove, she stepped inside, pulling her books in after her. She dug through her bag so she could work on her Arithmancy essay some more, but it wasn't there.

"Damn it," she murmured to herself. She had probably left it in the library. She would go back and get it the next morning and finish it during lunch.

Ginny didn't really feel up to working anymore. Steeling herself for a few more hours of homework, she flipped open her Herbology book and struggled through yet another essay. When she finally reached the required length of thirteen inches, she threw down her quill in exasperation and pulled out her wand.

"Cortarme," she whispered the cutting spell, with the wand point pressed against her wrist. Cutting with the wand wasn't as fulfilling as with the knife, but it worked when she really needed the release. She cast the spell again and again until her eyes drooped and she feel asleep, with the cuts still oozing blood down her arm.

Draco was walking down the hall when he heard a desperately pleading voice near by.

"No, Tom, don't, stop it, please. Stop it, Tom, what are you doing? NO, please stop it, stop it, stop it," the voice raised in pitch slightly with every word. "Gods, Tom, please don't do this, not again, I'll be good, I'll listen to you, just don't do it again, please, please, please."

Draco's eyes widened. This girl was being raped. He hurried towards the noise, pulling out his wand as he went. The voice was coming from an indent in the stone wall. He looked inside, and saw Ginny fitfully sleeping. She was shaking, trapped in a nightmare. He gasped. She had said that she was scared of her past: Ginny Weasley had been raped.

Draco poked Ginny awake for a second time in one night. When she came to consciousness, she immediately recoiled in fear. "Don't touch me, please don't hurt me again, please, please, please."

"Ginny," he said soothingly. "It's just me; it's just Draco. I'm not going to hurt you; you just had a nightmare."

Ginny straightened, still trembling slightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to take his attention off her dreams.

"You left your Arithmancy essay in the library," he said, handing her some parchment.

Ginny looked down at the paper. The essay had been completed, and it was written in her handwriting.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

He nodded. "I have excellent forgery skills. I saw how many books you had. I figured you could use a hand, and since I'm in Arithmancy, I could do that paper easily. So I did."

"Why are you being so nice?" Ginny asked, sliding the essay into her bag.

Draco didn't answer. "Who's Tom?"

Immediately Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I didn't ask you to write my paper. Don't think you can pull that questions shit again."

Draco frowned. "Whatever. Come on, I'll walk you back up to Gryffindor."

Ginny sneered. "I can find the way myself, thanks."

"I'll tell Dumbledore about your little habit if you don't let me walk you up," he said, looking pointedly at her bloody arms.

"Fine," she said, jumping out of the alcove and starting towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, totally ignoring Draco.

Draco followed behind, smirking. He would never actually divulge Ginny's secret, but he had known that would force her to relent. The girl was so easy to aggravate.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry about the delay! A lot of stuff has been going on lately: two teenagers from my school died in a car wreck recently, so I wasn't really in the mood to write. But I'm back: I hope you all are still there!

REVIEW RESPONSES: Thanks to: EternalEcho, oRouth, dakangl (I always respond to reviews…because I know I love it when I get thanked too!), Medicated Drama Queen, sarah


	6. My Rain My Nightmare

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…may become a Draco/Ginny or a Ginny/Severus, or a bit of both, depending. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on typing away?

Touch Me

Chapter 6: My Rain; My Nightmare

When Ginny and Draco reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the aforementioned lady wasn't there.

"Damn," Ginny muttered. "See, I would've been just fine sleeping back at the alcove if you hadn't of woken me up."

"Ginny, you were having a nightmare. Before I saw you, I thought a girl was being raped!"

Ginny scowled. "And since when do you care? You've probably done it before!"

Draco flinched. His face grew colder and he pulled up the sleeve of his robe. His skin was bare. "When my father got arrested, I got to make my own free choice. And I did." He pointed behind Ginny at the portrait guarding the Gryffindor entrance. "The Fat Lady's back. Good night, Weasley."

Ginny stared after Draco as he strode angrily away. She had an awful feeling that she had just pushed the blond Slytherin a little bit too far.

The next morning, Ginny woke up in an unusually chipper mood. She had slept well, and even though she hadn't gotten into bed until past 4:00- the party was still raging on when she entered the common room- she didn't feel all that tired. She had finished her Charms essay last night in an empty corner of the loud common room with a little bit of help from a tipsy Hermione.

Ginny's good mood lasted all the way until lunch, when she saw Draco at the Slytherin table with his housemates. He seemed to be in a rather nasty mood: all the people around him flinched whenever he said anything, seeming to have just been insulted. He connected gazes with her once, but only glared unforgiving into Ginny's brown eyes. That shot down the redhead's good humor instantaneously.

"What's up, Ginny?" Hermione asked from her left. "You look like someone's died."

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about my Arithmancy essay. I hope it was okay."

Hermione smiled encouragingly. "I read it over, Ginny. It was really good. I'm sure you'll do fine." With that she turned around and started to scold Ron about how he was eating.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. She was no longer in the mood for Gryffindor cheerfulness and optimism. Hermione didn't notice her leave.

Once she was out of the Great Hall, Ginny didn't know what to do. She still had forty-five minutes left until her next class. The girl shifted her bag on her shoulder and wandered towards the outside doors. She shoved one door open and saw that it was raining outside.

"Great," she muttered, walking outside into the downpour. "It about matches my current mood."

Ginny quickly stashed her books under a bush near the front doors so they wouldn't get soaked and made her way across the grounds towards the lake. She knew that if one of the Golden Trio were out here, they'd be on their way to Hagrid's cabin, but she had never gotten that close to Hagrid. Sure, they had chatted from time to time, and she had really hoped for Buckbeak's freedom in her second year, but Hagrid was Ron's friend. Not hers.

Instead, Ginny settled on rock that was on the very edge of the lake and stared hard at the grayish water. It seemed alive because of the rain pounding into it, making it give way to the hard pellets of water. Ginny hugged her knees to her chest and slid up her sleeve, surveying the scars dancing across her arm. She snatched up a sharp rock from the ground and twisted it into her white skin. With a bit of work, the wound dribbled out a few droplets of scarlet blood.

"That's my rain," Ginny murmured to herself, watching the blood slowly slide across her ivory flesh. She slammed the rock against her own arm just above the cut she had made. It immediately began to show the bruise because of how fair her skin was. "That's my thunder cloud," she explained to the air surrounding her. She scraped the rock against her skin again, this time in a zigzag. "That's my lightning," she said, smiling slightly when a white bolt of lightning tore across the black sky above, followed closely by a torrent of thunder.

In a sudden swing of anger, Ginny threw the rock as hard as she could at a tree that was also near the lake's shore, and only about a yard away from her. Ginny tugged mercilessly at her own hair in frustration and stood up restlessly. She couldn't decide what it was that made her so angry; she just knew that she was alone here, alone in the pouring rain.

She was alone in her living nightmare, and Draco wasn't there to wake her up this time. With a frustrated sob, the girl sank to her knees and screamed her wrath and sadness into the ground.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know, all this wait, and then it's a short wimpy little half-assed chapter. Well, I blame……. YOU! Hahaha….. well, I suppose I could really do that too, seeing as I only got two reviews… really depressing actually. And even if only getting two reviews isn't a good enough excuse for my delay, you know what? I'M THE BLOODY AUTHOR! So, I can blame whatever I please…so there. Deal with it. Review more, while you're at it.

REVIEW RESPONSES: Thank you EternalEcho, and thank you Dakangl… I was going to completely give up hope, even take the story off the web, but your review Dakangl, and Tiffany your pestering, made me post instead. Happy reading, my two dear reviewers, please feel free to work your magic again.


	7. An Unlikely Story and a Bet

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 7: An Unlikely Story and a Bet

Ginny carefully collected herself, wiping the mud off her robes and rolling her sleeve down so no one would see her bruised and bleeding arm. It was still raining, but the sky was blue again and the downpour had eased to a light drizzle. Ginny sighed, wishing her mood could change as quickly as the weather seemed to.

The redhead girl hurried over towards the bushed where she had stashed her books. She didn't want to be late, and she had to get all the way up to the third floor for Charms. Ginny pulled her books off the ground, flinching slightly when they rubbed against her hurt arm. A moment later, a group of students came out of the castle, talking and laughing. A group of Gryffindors was leading: in fact, it was Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a few others in their year. Ginny quickly became just as bubbly as they were.

"Hey guys!" she grinned, waving to her housemates.

"Hey, Ginny," they all replied cheerfully, not noticing her slight gasp when Seamus accidentally shoved against her arm.

Behind the Gryffindors was a group of silent Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy. The blond boy was staring scathingly at the group of Gryffindors, and he scowled when Seamus knocked carelessly into Ginny without apologizing. He also noticed Ginny's little gasp of pain, and by the curious looks on the faces of the Slytherins around him, they did too, though none of her so-called friends seemed to. And that was why Draco got purposefully in Ginny's way when she said good-bye to the Gryffindors.

"Nice acting, Weasley," he hissed to the girl, motioning for the other Slytherins to go ahead. The Gryffindors, who would have stuck up for Ginny, were long gone.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ginny snarled, trying to sidestep him so she could go inside. She ignored the pang of regret in her mind when he called her Weasley instead of Ginny.

Draco didn't respond, just grabbed Ginny's left hand and gently rolled up her sleeve. His mouth tightened when he saw what she had done. He pulled out his want, holding tightly to Ginny so she couldn't move, and muttered a Healing Charm on Ginny's arm. The bruise faded away and the pain vanished, then the blood disappeared from the cuts and they became more white scars on Ginny's pale skin.

"Everybody's not as stupid as your Gryffindork friends, Weaselette," Draco sneered. "I'm not the only Slyth that noticed something today."

The final bell rang, telling Ginny that she was late. "Now look what you've done, ferret," she growled.

"I could say the same thing," he retorted. "I'm late too, you know."

"If you would just mind your own damn business instead of fucking around with mine, none of this would have happened!" Ginny protested, voice escalating with every word.

Draco, however, got quieter. "I used to have an older sister," he said. "Her name was Angela. Not many people know of her, because she went to Durmstrang. Hell, I hardly knew her, and she was my sister. She was six years older than I was, so I never really got to know her. She was already off to school when I was five, and she only came home for a week or two during the summers. She preferred to stay at school to study. My parents preferred it that way too; they didn't get along with Angela. When she was home, they pushed her away. When I was ten, my father told me that Angela wasn't coming back that summer. She had slit her wrists. My parents thought that it was dishonorable for a Malfoy to have committed suicide, so they shushed the whole thing up. There was only a very small funeral, with only immediate family and a priest who was obliviated at the end of the service. I was forbidden to speak of the matter, and it has never been mentioned since. My parents never mourned. I don't think they felt any need to."

Draco paused and passed a shaky hand over his face. "Do you understand now? I'm too late for Angela, but not for you."

Ginny stepped back from the Slytherin. "I'm not your sister, Draco," she murmured.

"But you are someone's," he replied, his former anger seemingly forgotten.

"You can't be there every time, Draco," she said, stepping around the Slytherin and starting into the building.

He followed her. "Wanna bet?" he said, some of the old sardonic humor entering his eyes.

Ginny understood that the subject of Angela was closed, and thus tried to return as closely as possible to normal behavior. "Stakes?"

Draco considered. "I don't catch you harming yourself for a month, and I'll do something you want. And if I do catch you, you do something I want. It can't be anything long term in either instance."

Ginny thought for a moment, chewing her lip. Then she finally nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "You've got yourself a bet."

"October 7th, then," he said, extending his hand.

Ginny shook it. "October 7th."

"Excellent," Draco said, whipping out his wand and casting a spell at Ginny so quickly that she couldn't dodge it. "Revelo cortarme!" he tucked his wand back in his pocket, smirking at Ginny. "You never said Revealing Charms were against the rules."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Cheater."

Draco sneered as he turned away. "The Sorting Hat _did_ put me in Slytherin," he called back as he walked away. "Good bye Ginny."

She did not respond, and when Draco glanced back, she was slinking around the corner, headed for the third floor.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is the chapter; I'm afraid the delay has been rather long… I hope this offering will suffice as an apology. I don't know when the next chappie will be up. I'm afraid I have not really been in the writing mood…

REVIEW RESPONSES: EternalEcho, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, I'mboredandHYPER! (pink? Did I miss something?), Sara, next, Sarah (you're not looking too deeply into it…)

You were all wonderful, and definitely inspired me to not quit now… how could I abandon a story when I have such lovely reviewers? Thanks, all of you!


	8. A Letter Bringing Anticipation

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 8: A Letter Bringing Anticipation

Ginny was sitting at the lake's edge during breakfast once again, but this time she was not cutting herself. No, she hadn't pulled out her knife since the day she had placed that bet with Draco, and today it was October 4th. She only had three more days until the bet was up, and she was glad, because burning herself just wasn't as fulfilling since there was no blood.

The redheaded girl was staring out at the clear lake when an owl appeared before her. She recognized it as Remus' gray screech owl. "Hey birdie," she said, pulling the letter off the owl's leg. The owl stared haughtily at her with huge yellow eyes and hooted indignantly when she ruffled its feathers.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Good, I hope. I know I haven't written much since you told me that you and Malfoy had been talking a bit recently. I apologize; I've been busy. Dumbledore's been talking about new plans, and Tonks is seeing Charlie apparently. Don't know how they managed that one, as he lives in Romania. Oh well, I knew you'd like a slight update on the gossip around here. The greasy bat has been coming over to brew my potions every month. We've come to a shaky alliance._

_I wrote mainly to tell you that I know this coming weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, October 5th, if I'm correct. How about we meet there? I'll see you at 10:00 outside of Zonko's, if you agree. Please write back and let me know…_

_Waiting for your word,_

_Love,_

_Remus_

Ginny smiled to herself, knowing that the greasy bat Remus had referred to was Snape. That was good that they were getting along, she supposed.

"Don't you fly off yet, birdie," she snapped at the owl, which was rustling its wings, ready to fly away.

She tore a bit of the parchment off Remus' letter and scrawled a quick reply.

_Remus,_

_I'll see you there._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

When the owl flew away, Ginny also stood. She needed to get to class.

The next morning Ginny slept straight through breakfast and woke up at about 9:15. She didn't need to take a shower; she had taken one last night while everybody was at dinner so she could have plenty of hot water. Ginny quickly got dressed, abandoning her black school robes in favor of the muggle clothes she usually wore during the summer and on school breaks. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and some sneakers with a cute but casual black T-shirt to finish off the outfit. Then she pulled her red hair back into a ponytail and scampered off through the castle, forgoing any makeup. Remus liked it better when she didn't wear any.

Ginny was exactly on time to meet Remus at Zonko's, but he was already there, waiting for her.

"Early as usual," Ginny greeted her friend.

Remus smiled, pulling Ginny into a hug, discreetly kissing her on the cheek. He frowned at how small she felt, but then put the thought out of his head.

"Hey, Ginny," he said softly, squeezing her hand, but then dropping it. He didn't want to look suspicious; no one knew about their odd relationship, and neither one of them wanted to change that.

"Hi Moony," she replied, smiling. It was a true smile, not one of her fake ones, and Remus knew that was rare.

"Mind if we go visit your crazy brothers at their new shop?"

"Not a bit," Ginny answered. "You haven't seen it, have you?" She started towards the twins joke shop. "It's right down here."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, maybe I am slightly in the writing mood after all… true, the chapter is short, but at least it's something, right? I don't know if you guys notice the subtle trail I have formed in this chapter, but it will all become clear in the next one. Leave me a review if you think you've linked the hints, and I'll see what you're thinking… of course, even if you don't know, you should leave me a review as well…

REVIEW RESPONSES: Not as many this time, thought I suppose I can forgive that, seeing how quickly I got another chapter up… anyway,

Thanks to: EternalEcho and moonlightwitch


	9. Her Secret, His Response

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 9: Her Secret, His Response

"Bye Fred, bye George," Ginny called back as she and Remus left the shop laughing about the twins' latest tale. This one was about a customer who had tried to steal some of their products without considering the consequences of getting caught shoplifting by either of the twins.

Once outside of the shop, Remus gazed around Hogsmeade, wondering what to do next. It was about noon, so he figured lunch would be a good idea. "You want to go get a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't care. If you want to, sure."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Ginny's odd behavior. No Weasleys were ever hesitant about eating. "Alright, let's go then," he decided. "If we nip in there fast, we'll miss the lunchtime rush."

Ginny just nodded and started walking towards the restaurant and popular hang-out place.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Remus asked once they were seated at a corner table in the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm not really that hungry," she said. "I'll just have a cup of potato soup."

Remus frowned, but let Ginny order what she wanted. It didn't click in his head what was bothering him until their food had been served and he saw Ginny just stirring her soup, not really eating any.

He eyed her rather small frame critically. "Ginny?" he asked, to get her attention.

"Yeah, Remus?" she looked up.

"Have you quit eating again?" he said very quietly.

She didn't answer, and he stood, leaving half his food on his plate. Her cup of soup was still full. "C'mon, let's go on a walk. I know you're not gonna eat anymore of that soup."

Ginny stood obediently and followed Remus from the restaurant. The older man didn't speak again for a while. He led Ginny towards the Shrieking Shack, and when he reached it, he stopped. He still didn't speak, seemingly wondering what to say.

"What's up, Ginny?" he finally said very softly.

Again, Ginny was silent.

Remus continued. "You quit eating this summer because of those nightmares about Tom." Ginny shuddered. "Is it that again?" Remus asked, gently cupping the girl's chin.

"No," she mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Remus said pleadingly. "I'm your friend; I want to help you however I can. Like you help me."

"You can't help me every time, Moony," Ginny said softly. "This one's between me and Draco."

Remus' head shot up, eyes full of concern. "At least tell me what happened?"

"It's a bet," Ginny began. "He bet he could always be there to help me, to heal me. Well, he can't. And he has to see that."

Remus sighed. He knew there was no convincing Ginny out of this one. She seemed to think it her due to feel the pain, and she made this her punishment. And no Weasley was ever one to surrender a bet. Instead of even attempting to change Ginny's mind, he pulled her to him.

She was the one that started the kiss. It was hungry, needy, sad. He responded immediately, trying to quench, to satisfy, to please. It wasn't enough. It was never enough anymore; she knew it, he did too. She ended the kiss, as starved as she was when she began it.

"How long is this bet going for?" Remus asked.

"A month," Ginny answered. "Only two more days."

"Good." Remus said into her red hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And there we have the secret… Ginny's borderline anorexic! I bet no one guessed… I couldn't really decide, seeing as I got ONE review!

SO… thank you to my one lovely darling reviewer that I adore above all others (at least for the moment)… and the wonder person is….. moonlightwitch! Thank you!


	10. Bet's End, Their Anger

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 10: Bet's End, Their Anger

Ginny walked down to the lake, scanning the area for Draco. It was break on Monday, the last day of the bet. Ginny had made eye contact with Draco in the halls earlier, and he had murmured, "lake," to her in passing. So she had come here to meet him.

The redhead glanced a round again as she settled herself by the lake's shore. She didn't see Draco coming, so she pulled up her sleeves to survey her scarred arms. They now had burn scars as well. Ginny would burn in one place over and over again until it began to blister and scar, then she would burn in a new place. She usually did it outside, so her roommates wouldn't ask about the smell of burning skin.

Ginny, preoccupied in her thoughts, didn't hear Draco come up behind her. Instead she just poked at her latest burn blister. According to the section on the danger of dragons in the book that Charlie had given her, it was a third-degree burn. They all were.

Draco quietly pulled out his wand before Ginny could notice him and flicked a healing charm at her blister. "I win," he said when she turned to face him. There wasn't a sneer or even a trace of a smirk on his face. Instead, he looked sad, and very tired.

Ginny nodded. "So you do," she said, more calmly than she felt.

"You want to sit?" Draco said, slightly awkwardly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and returned to where she had been sitting before she stood to face him. The Slytherin sat beside her.

"Why do you do it?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ginny sighed. "Lots of reasons. I don't really feel like talking about it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Am I the only one that even knows?"

"No," Ginny answered, fiddling with a strand of red hair that was hanging in her eyes.

This surprised Draco. "Really?"

Ginny sneered. "No, I just said that for the hell of it."

"Okay, stupid question."

"Yeah," Ginny scoffed.

"So who else knows then?" Draco pried.

Ginny hesitated, and tucked the hair behind her ear. "I don't think it's my right to tell you. I don't know if he would want me to."

"He?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that is what I said," Ginny answered impudently.

"Boyfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"One of your brothers?"

"Hell no."

"Umm… Potter?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny glared at Draco. "He would've told the Dream Team, which consists of my brother, who would've told the entire family. Then they would put me in St. Mungo's or something."

"Harsh," Draco commented. "My parents would give me a muggle and tell me to torture them."

"That's the difference between our parents then."

"I guess so."

Ginny stood. "I have to get to class."

"Wait," Draco called as she started to leave. "I'll get my end of the bet now."

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "What do you want?"

Draco came closer, till he was very close to Ginny. "A kiss," he murmured, sliding gentle hands around her waist and slowly leaning in to capture her mouth in a soft kiss.

It wasn't till she pulled away that Draco realized what hadn't set right in his mind. The blond Slytherin lifted Ginny's shirt up a little bit before she could stop him and was staring at her tiny waist line when it all clunked into place in his brain.

"Ginny?" he murmured, in horror. "Have you stopped eating?"

The girl pulled away, savagely tugging her shirt down so her stomach was covered. "I fail to see how it's any of your concern, Malfoy," she snarled viciously. "I told you I wasn't your sister, and I told you that you wouldn't be able to be there all the time. Where the hell do you think these new scars are from," she snapped, gesturing to the brown burn scars on her arm. "From times you weren't there!"

Draco stared at Ginny, who seemed to have fire smoldering in her brown eyes. He knew that he was getting even paler from anger, while she was getting flushed. "The only reason that I can't always be there is because you won't let me," he raged back, though in much quieter tones. "If you'll only tell me when you need help, I'll be there! I'm not some sort of genius; I can't automatically know when you're in pain. All I can do is try my damnedest to give you what you need when I can."

Ginny glared spitefully into Draco's eyes. "Malfoy," she spat. "You can't save me like you seem to think you can. Remus thought I had a miracle coming, but he was wrong. I don't need a miracle, so the Lady won't be giving me one. What I do need, and what I want, is for you to fuck off. Are we clear?" She didn't wait for him to respond before spinning around on one heel and striding off towards the school.

Draco, however, only had one thought in his head. She had said Remus thought she had a miracle coming. He must be the one who knows. Now who is Remus?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Despite the number of chapters you guys see me pumping out, I really am getting discouraged! So few reviews! And my two new Gilmore Girls one-shots are getting so much feedback, that this poor little story is getting depressed… so review, pretty please, or I may have to stop this little flow I'm on out of spite… and I will do it, too…

REVIEW RESPONSES: thank you to EternalEcho, my only reviewer… sniffle sniffle…


	11. His Discoveries

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 11: His Discoveries

Ginny was still resolutely avoiding Draco one week later, skipping every single meal so she wouldn't see him in the Great Hall. She told her "friends" that she ate in the kitchens, and cast glamour charms on herself so they wouldn't realize just how much weight she was losing, and just how fast.

However, there was one person that was not fooled. Draco Malfoy. If it was possible, the blond Slytherin was even angrier than the fiery Gryffindor he so badly wanted to help. Unlike her though, he channeled his anger into his search for Remus, while she channeled into the pain she inflicted upon herself. Draco really didn't know where to look for this person, so he decided to go through the students that were currently attending Hogwarts first. After a few days looking through the list of students at Hogwarts, he had to surrender and admit that this Remus was not currently attending Hogwarts. After he had gone through the student listings five years back, and after Madam Pince had gotten quite suspicious of the Slytherin's doings in her precious library, he had to give up on that particular search. It was really a stroke of luck that he found Remus in the end, and all thanks to Ginny's own "friends," the wondrous Golden Trio themselves.

It was during a Potions class where they were seated uncommonly close together. He had overheard it in their whispered conversation during one of Snape's lectures. It had gone something like this:

"_I got a letter from Remus the other day," Harry murmured to Hermione and Ron._

"_Really?" Hermione had said eagerly, leaning forward slightly. "We haven't heard from him in a while. What did he have to say?"_

"_Not much," Harry admitted. "He says he's been busy with stuff for Dumbledore. Oh, yeah, he also mentioned that he's learning how to cook."_

_Ron had snorted and said, chuckling, "Good old Lupin. When will he realize that he could just come over to the Burrow and get some of my mum's cooking?"_

Draco's attention to the conversation had faded out shortly after that. He had found out what he needed to know: a full name. Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin. Wasn't that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor from his third year? A werewolf, he remembered. Close with Dumbledore. Alleged friend of the cleared fugitive, Sirius Black. Definitely an Order of the Phoenix member. Easy manner about him, seemed trustworthy enough.

With a slight smirk curling on his face, Draco headed to the Owlery, thinking over all that he had discovered that day. This was good. Very good.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry that the chapter is so short… kind of a filler chapter really, to get us standing on the same feet and everything—No worries though, I'll probably be posting another chapter very soon, and it should be longer, as well! So Ginny's still being her stubborn, anorexic, angry little self… never fear, all will right itself in the end. Review please! It's very depressing how little feedback this story is getting…

REVIEW RESPONSES: thanks to Eternal Echo (lys) and moonlightwitch

Moonlightwitch: Thanks so much for really staying with this story, and my other ones too… that's fantastic about getting a new skateboard. Yay for Easter candy… I've already eaten all mine though… yummy jelly beans and marshmallow eggs and chocolate!


	12. Two Letters

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 12: Three Letters

Draco gingerly settled down on the fluffy hay of the Owlery floor. He would normally write his letters in the cool comfort of his dorm room, but he didn't want any prying eyes for this letter.

The blond Slytherin pulled out a crisp piece of parchment, whipped out a quill, and unscrewed his ink bottle, which was full of ebony black ink. Draco stared at his empty paper, his mind drawing a blank. Yes, the man had been his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher three years ago until he'd been revealed as a werewolf, but Draco had never gotten to know the man personally. Pretty much all Draco knew of Lupin was that his father frowned upon him and Snape seemed to despise him. Then again, Snape seemed to despise just about everyone.

Draco knew that Lupin was close with both Dumbledore and the Gryffindor house, and that just posed yet another problem. Every lion in the metaphorical den knew that Draco was a snake, and snakes were not allowed to approach the den. The Slytherin would have to exercise caution.

_Professor Lupin,_

_My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a Slytherin sixth year at Hogwarts, and a friend of Ginny Weasley. I know that you probably don't trust me, as I am a Slytherin and the son of Lucius Malfoy, but I wish that you would heed my warning. I know that you're a friend of Ginny, and her confidante, perhaps more, though I am not sure. Ginny's behavior as of late has me worried. She's stopped eating entirely, and it has gone on far enough that she could be called anorexic. At first I thought it was merely a challenge to me in the bet we placed, because that was something that I couldn't heal, but the bet is up, and she's still not eating. And I know she's cutting again, and burning herself. I don't know what to do to help her._

_Don't think that I'm asking you for help. Slytherins don't beg. I'm just reminding you that your friend has a problem, and if it stays a problem much longer, she may not be alive to have any more._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Remus was alone in the Grimmauld Place kitchen thinking about supper when a regal-looking eagle owl flew in an open window, dropped a letter on the table, and flew away. The tired man checked to see that the letter was addressed to him and slit the seal open with a butter knife that had been resting on the table. He stood as he began to read, meaning to head to the cupboard, but immediately sat back down again, surprised by the contents of the letter.

After a moment, Remus stood again and opened a drawer, but instead of pulling out food, he brought out a piece of parchment. This letter could not go unanswered.

Draco flipped open the roll of parchment as soon as his owl deposited it into his hands. The letter was short, cryptic, and to the point.

_Malfoy,_

_Outside the Whomping Willow, midnight, tonight._

_Lupin_

Draco nodded as he set fire to the letter with a wave of his wand. Tonight, maybe he'd get some answers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Agh… I'm so sorry you guys! I promised a quick update, but instead I made you wait over a week and then gave you yet another short chapter! I'm really sorry… I'm back in school now (I was on Spring Break), and the teachers are assigning homework with a vengeance…

For those of you reading "These Stone Walls," I should be posting a chapter on it this weekend… notice the SHOULD… I make no promises! But I started the chapter today during Trig class, so I'm really hoping…

REVIEW RESPONSES: Thanks to: dakangl (I hate computer problems… mine is sorta messed up right now too…), moonlightwitch, dimondgurl, EternalEcho


	13. A Secret Meeting: Part 1

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 13: A Secret Meeting: Part 1

It was 11:50 when Draco eased out of bed into his dark room. He'd been lying awake in bed for at least an hour, waiting until all the Slytherins were quiet in their beds. He didn't want to be discovered while he was going to meet a former Gryffindor- that would not improve his reputation any in the Slytherin house, where reputation was everything.

The halls were quiet; it seemed that Draco was the only one awake at this hour. Even so, he padded across the stone floors as silently as any Death Eater's son, quieter even, having been trained by the best: Lucius Malfoy. Draco climbed the stairs and turned right, heading towards the Entrance Hall. None of the lanterns were lit, as they usually were on feast nights or at any balls. The moon light was shining through the lofty windows, that were perched just above the tall doors, and it created an eerie mix of pale light and shadows. The creepy lighting might have spooked another person, but Draco looked upon it with a blank face. He thrived in the darkness: Slytherins tended to.

Draco slipped noiselessly out through the castle doors and into the chill night. He pulled up his hood to hide his easily recognizable white-blond hair and furtively began to make his way across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow, merely a moving ink blot against the dark sky. A couple of yard away from the tree, Draco was stopped by a voice. He couldn't see whoever had spoken.

"Malfoy," the voice called quietly, yet surely. "Don't come further or the Willow will begin thrashing."

Draco halted immediately, eyes darting around to spot the source of the voice. As he searched, a figure appeared through the darkness. After a moment, Draco recognized it as Lupin: he hadn't changed much since his days as Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Draco nodded politely to the man, murmuring, "Lupin."

"Remus, please," the man said kindly.

Draco properly replied, "Then you must call me Draco."

Remus nodded before turning away slightly. "We need to retreat to a more private place to meet," he explained as he picked up a stick from the ground. "It would not be seemly for either of us to be found here."

Draco nodded his acquiesce, staring at the man. Just what was he planning on doing with that stick, anyway?

Seconds later, Draco found out as Remus stuck the branch out and prodded a gnarly knot at the base of the Whomping Willow. Immediately, the branches, which had been quivering slightly, froze in place. Remus dropped the stick and silently motioned for Draco to join him in climbing into the base of the tree and down a tunnel. Draco did so mutely, shocked by the revelation that the Whomping Willow was a hiding spot for something much more significant.

"The Shrieking Shack," Remus clarified when they reached the first room, which contained a couple of ripped and beat-up chairs and a fireplace. "Here, sit down," the werewolf gestured to a chair, waiting for Draco to sit down before sitting down himself.

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence as Lupin started a fire in the grate with his wand.

Eventually, Remus tried to strike up the conversation. "So," he sighed. "You're worried about my Ginny. I suppose first I should explain our relationship." He paused, and started again when Draco gave a small nod. "It's… difficult."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, shortish chapter, but I'm planning on having another update sometime this week, so there! Sorry for the delay… not as bad as for my other story ("These Stone Walls"), but I did still kind of leave you guys hanging. Well, I should be back soon! Review, review, review! I'll update faster if you do, I promise!

REVIEW RESPONSES: Thanks to: EternalEcho, dakangl, next (there should be more of a Ginny focus not in the next chapter, but the one after that…)


	14. A Secret Meeting: Part 2

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic and dark content.

Chapter 14: A Secret Meeting: Part 2

Draco found himself listening in awe as Remus carefully told Ginny's story in his gentle voice. This girl had gone through more than he had earlier realized. It had begun as a child, always ignored by her older brothers and overlooked by her parents in the constant chaos of the Weasley lifestyle. Remus thought that Ginny's childhood might have given her self-esteem issues. Then in her first year of Hogwarts, there had been the tragedy of the Chamber of Secrets and the diary.

During this tale, Remus' voice grew tight as he spoke of Tom. "Tom Riddle controlled her quite nicely," he said grimly. "Ginny's never told me the whole story, just bits and pieces. What I know, I've gathered from long though, unfinished sentences, overheard nightmares. Even though in front of Dumbledore Ginny let it look like the one time she saw Tom was in the Chamber the night Harry rescued her, I don't believe it. I'm not that stupid. In fact, I'm almost positive that they met many times before that final night. And I think that they," Remus swallowed, stumbling over his next words, "did things. Awful things." He began to speak faster, his words falling out in a hardly understandable jumble. "He raped her, Draco. Many times. Brutally, too, and over and over again until she stopped crying. And he would make her do things. He would force her to take him in her mouth, and she had to let him to anything he wanted to her. He would shove his whole fist inside her, or stick knives inside of her, or he would stick her own wand in her and cast the Cruciatius Curse. He beat her and cut her with knives and burned her with spells." Remus paused, shuddering. "And the worst part is, he insulted her all along, calling her ugly and worthless. I just don't know how she survived it. I know it's affected her deeply, more so than many people know. She already had problems with self-esteem, and that about shot it down to zero. After that, it was pretty much downhill. She was just so insecure. She became entirely absorbed with her classes, much like Hermione, except that no one noticed Ginny's high scores, not even Dumbledore. Her insecurity caused her to develop multiple eating disorders, and she started cutting herself. I'm surprised she hasn't had success in killing herself- not for lack of trying though. And as she got older, it got worse and worse as no one realized and no one cared enough to notice. Then, there was last summer. Ginny was sent to stay with me; her parents didn't think that she would be safe at the Burrow." At this moment, Remus stopped his monotone story and turned towards Draco.

The blond Slytherin immediately rolled his sleeve up with a sigh, showing his bare skin. Remus nodded. "Didn't think so."

Draco gave a small half-smile. "At least someone has confidence."

Remus nodded, returning Draco's facial expression. Then he continued his story. "We were to stay at Sirius' old house in Grimmauld Place; it's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. We were the only ones living there, though sometimes members of the Order would drop by. Other than that, we were the only human contact either of us had. Before, it had always been Harry that I was closest too, because he was my best friend's son, and it seemed he was the center of life for so many other people. But over simple domestic tasks, Ginny and I slowly bonded. At first, there was nothing there. The polite little courtesies, yes, but she was shut down, and not about to open up to me. That lasted until the first full moon. I didn't take any Wolfsbane Potion. Snape, who usually brews it for me, was gone on a mission. Ginny had to go back to the Burrow for a night so that I could transform. The next morning, she came back and found me in the room, with the door still bolted shut and me tied up in silver chains. You know what silver does to a werewolf: pretty much renders us helpless. I think that that was the first time that she realized what I had gone through. It broke down the barriers. From there, it all escalated. Until the kiss. It was pretty sudden; Ginny is so much younger than I am, and I don't really have a death wish, and while the feelings _were_ there, I ignored them. Until one day I just kissed her, while we were washing dishes. We did the dishes the muggle way; Ginny always insisted on it. Ginny had soap on her nose, and her hair was pulled back in a cute little ponytail, and I don't know what came over me, I just did it. And she kissed back. After that, it was only a matter of time before we were having sex. I had to take it kind of slow, considering all she's dealt with. I knew that we weren't in love, but I also knew that she needed a friend to help her heal. And since I was the only one that understood that pain, I was the only one that could help her through. So I did. That's all it ever was. We were just friends, and it was just sex." Remus let out a breath as he looked at Draco, who had a studious expression on his face. "That's it. There's the story told in full."

Draco nodded, seeming to be in shock. "I just had no idea it went so far back," he finally said. "I knew it began earlier than this, but this is not just a few years' problem. This is a lifetime."

Remus' face twitched in acknowledgement. "Yes. It's gone on longer than anyone knows, except for me, and you, and Ginny."

"That's what I came here for tonight, you know," Draco said quietly. "I have to know how to help her, how to get through to her like you did. Because at first I thought I had it all under control, but now it's spiraling out of my grasp, and I don't know how to get it back in hand. She's cutting again, she's losing weight by day, she's not talking to anyone. She's going down the same path that I imagine my sister Angela went down, and I'm not going to see that happen all over again. You have to help me, Remus."

Remus sighed. "I'll try my best."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still not that long, but I think I more than make up for it in that fast update! I don't know that I'll be able to get the next chapter up quite as soon, but it should be within a week from today. Just drop a review or an email if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions.

REVIEW RESPONSES: I know I posted this chapter really early, so I'm blaming my low number of reviews on that. But come on guys, please, pretty please, review my story! If you're a writer, you know how uplifting it is!

Thanks to: EternalEcho, my sole reviewer for Chapter 13, who also happens to be my best friend.


	15. Answers and a Nightmare

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 15: Answers and a Nightmare

For a few minutes, there was silence in the Shrieking Shack as both men considered their shared dilemma. Finally, Remus spoke in a careful tone that demonstrated his concern for his young friend.

"Ginny has one- well, I wouldn't call it a weakness, but," he stopped, hesitating.

Draco nodded eagerly, gesturing for him to continue.

"You could probably guess it, actually," Remus said, "if you knew what to look for. Ginny has this need for touch, for feeling. You can see it in what she does- she starves herself, and she can feel the gnaw of hunger and see herself grow more thin. She cuts herself, and she can feel the cut and see the blood. She burns herself, and she can feel the burn and see her flesh smoking. You can see it in her eyes- the desire, the need. For pain. For feel. For touch. When you kiss her, she trembles all over, and she puts all she has into it. It might be an effect of having been so overlooked as a child that she throws herself into every feeling, and it's probably also because of Tom. I think that she went through so much with him that she was tuned into every single touch and still is and always will be.

"Yeah," Draco said quietly, his eyes glazed over in thought. "It makes such perfect sense now; it all does. Thank you, Remus," he said suddenly, sheepishly.

Remus grinned at the Slytherin. "It's okay, Draco, you don't have to be all nice and entirely Gryffindorish with me now. Slytherins are okay too, even if not many other Gryffindors seem to think so."

Draco scowled at Remus. "Excellent, I'm glad I got you approval. It makes my night, Wolfie."

Remus glared at Draco before glancing at his watch. "Morning, actually. It's 2:07. You should get back to the castle before someone realizes your absence. I'll walk you out."

Draco nodded. "Lead the way."

At the exit, Draco pulled up his hood again. "See you later, Wolfie."

Remus smiled at him, shaking his head. "Good morning, Dragon," he said as the black figure faded into the night.

It was 2:00 when Ginny woke up gasping in her bed. She had had another nightmare about Tom. That was happening more and more often lately, or so it seemed. Ginny pushed her covers aside with shaky hands, knowing from experience that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep tonight.

Instead, Ginny dragged herself out of her warm bed and pulled her robe on to cover her bare skin. Looking around to make certain that her roommates were still sleeping, she crept from the room. She passed through the portrait hole without a word from the Fat Lady, who was used to her nighttime wanderings by now. Then she quickly made her way to the Great Hall doors and outside into the cool black air of the early morning. She made her way to the gardens to the left of the school with the speed of someone familiar with the path.

Once she reached the garden, she dropped to the ground and huddled against a stone. She began searching her pockets for her knife or her wand, and cursed when she realized that she'd left both back in her dormitory. Ginny angrily plucked a flower from a bush and slowly shredded it, pulling the petals off one by one.

"A petal for pain. A petal for love. A petal for blood, and a petal for scars. Last petal for knives." She opened her hand and let all the petals flutter out of her palm and settle to the ground.

Ginny's head jerked up immediately when she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" she called out into the dark.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: there you are, a tasty little cliffhanger. Hehehe. Review and tell me who you think the person should be. Hurry your comments in though if you want them to be heard, because I should start writing the next chapter soon. I don't know when the next one will be up: it could be late this week or early next, depending. I think I forgot to tell you guys that I went camping this past weekend, but I did! It was awesome, even though it was forty degrees farenheit and snowing and my feet were numb. I can't wait to go again, but preferably in a bit warmer weather! In fact, I'm asking for backpacking gear for my birthday in July! Alright, see you!

REVIEW RESPONSES: EternalEcho, Dione Shadow (aww that's sad: well advertise my little story as much as possible then! ), diamondgurl, sarah, Eternal Dragon101, moonlightwitch (aww! I hope you're feeling better now! Being sick sucks… what did you have?)


	16. My Demon, My Angel

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: I just wish to say a word that concerns a couple of reviews I have received. A few of my readers have expressed some dislike of the cutting in my story. I believe that this is an integral part of the story to display Ginny's pure insecurity and self-despising attitude. I'd also like to say that I in no way advocate cutting whatsoever. Or anorexia, or bulimia. I advise everyone to try to stop if they've started any of these habits, or to never start if they haven't. I've been through my fair share of most of it, and it's nothing anybody should ever get into. That's all, kids.

Chapter 16: My Demon; My Angel

"Hey, don't freak, it's just me," Draco's familiar voice washed over her. The tall figure pulled down its hood, revealing telltale white-blond hair.

"Oh yeah, that's a reason not to panic," Ginny snapped sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What were you doing out here anyway? It's past two in the morning."

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted, pulling her robe even tighter around herself to hide her nakedness.

Draco sat down next to the girl. "I don't see any blood," he observed, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot my knife in my dorm," she replied immediately.

"Why'd you even leave your dorms to begin with?" he asked, not caring that he sounded as if he was prying.

Ginny stared dully at Draco before apathetically answering, "I've started having nightmares again. About Tom. Every night."

"For how long?" Draco asked, eyeing her almost translucent skin and the dark smudges under her eyes.

"A few weeks," she replied blandly.

"And how much sleep have you been getting every night because of it?"

"Two hours usually, three if I'm lucky. I've learned to hide the evidence. No one asks questions."

"You could have asked for Dreamless Sleep Potion at the infirmary," Draco pointed out. Ginny shrugged. "You don't seem to care," he noticed. If Ginny was going to speak, he intercepted it. "But I know differently. You're trying to act indifferent, but that's all it is: an act. And even though no one else can see it, I can." Draco was standing over Ginny now, caught in the moment, his voice getting more deadly quiet with every word. "When are you going to stop acting, Ginny?"

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and immediately recognized the fear there. Damn him, here, standing over her, he reminded her of Tom. This one thing could crush him, could wipe him out, put a black mark by his name in her book. Draco dropped to the ground next to her. He pushed a hand through her hair.

"Ginny, I'm not Tom," he murmured, placing whisper soft kisses on her neck. "If you want me to, I'll show you," he said, looking into her eyes. "It's up to you."

Ginny shivered with desire. His entire body was flat against hers. The silky fabric of his cloak slid against her naked skin. Draco was being gentle, with feather kisses and light touches. And then suddenly it was all too fast, and Draco was Tom all over again, only nicer this time, and no she didn't want to and she was scared and she couldn't make him stop and soon it'd be too late and, "I can't," she gasped, pulling away. "I can't, I can't, I can't," she cried, shoving him away and standing up, all too aware of her undress. "You say you aren't Tom, but you are, you are, you're lying." With no more explanation than that she bolted from the garden, leaving Draco all alone.

The next morning, Ginny actually went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. She didn't eat much, a piece of bread and a bit of fruit, but what she did eat, she ate defiantly, as if daring Draco to accuse her of anorexia again. She carefully avoided the Slytherin's eyes, even when a small package came to her in the mail. It was a tiny bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and Ginny knew whom it was from before she even read the note taped to the side.

_Four drops per night. I hope it'll help you differentiate between nightmares and reality._

Ginny nodded to herself. The note was cold, curt, and slightly cruel, just like the one who had written it. She resisted the urge to smash the bottle to the ground and tucked it into her pocket instead. No use wasting good potion.

Draco watched from across the Hall with a bittersweet smile. He hoped she'd actually used the potion, though it wasn't likely. He knew he'd messed up last night, big time. It was a mistake that had certainly caused a lot of damage, damage that would take a long time for Ginny to forgive, and even longer to forget, if she ever did. So Draco eased back in his chair, willing to wait and watch. His part in her story was over until Ginny chose otherwise.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope ya'll all read the notice up top, especially those who were concerned about it. I actually had this chapter written on Thursday, but I've been swamped and unable to get it up until now. I have an AP (college-level) World History exam this Tuesday, and I've been going crazy worrying about it. So I almost definitely won't get anything up until after that. Wish me luck!

REVIEW RESPONSES: EternalEcho, RiotBird (please read notice if you haven't already), GermanBabe (please read notice if you haven't already), Eternal Dragon101 (lol thanks for the enthusiasm), dakangl (that's fine… where'd you go?), moonlightwitch (ouch strep throat sucks, I know…)


	17. Shooting Stars of Blood

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Chapter 17: Shooting Stars of Blood

Ginny was out on the astronomy tower tonight, alone this time. Draco hadn't come looking for her for the past few days. The Gryffindor girl wasn't surprised: the potion had been his proverbial olive branch, forgiving the cliché. As of yet, it had not been accepted. For now, Ginny resigned herself to the traditional insomnia that came with the fear of nightmares, and Draco resigned himself to watching as Ginny diminished. He had overstepped his bounds, and he knew it.

Ginny straddled the wall of the tower in her favorite position, a leg on each side, with her back against one of the thick pillars. Her white skin was exposed, so she could feel the icy night air. It gave her a slight thrill, knowing that she was so close. So close to everything- to the stars, to the sky, to a long plunge of death. Ginny was scared of heights. That gave her a thrill too- the rush of adrenaline.

The girl dug her razor into the white skin before her. Deep, deep, deep, and so red and shiny. The blood beaded at the top of the cut before spilling over the edges of the skin in tiny droplets. Ginny watched, fascinated, not daring to break the silence of the night. Instead she turned her gaze to the stars.

They were just tiny pinpricks of light against the vast dark of the late hour. Tiny, helpless, yet they kept on shining. Ginny had always wondered at the centaurs' amazement with them, yet now she felt she had the beginnings of comprehension. They were always there, without fail. It was something so dependable, so reliable, so utterly perfect: the stars had a tone of the surreal that one didn't see in everyday life. Yet they were so normal that no one ever noticed.

Ginny smiled, almost. Then she raised her left hand and made a long cut across the arm. She stared as the blood dribbled slowly across her flesh before dripping from her arm and across the sky and down, down, down. They were shooting stars. Her shooting stars of blood.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have to apologize, first for the delay, and second for the shortness of a chapter hardly worth writing. My first reason for not posting would be my exam on Tuesday. My second would be the depression I've experienced lately. It happens often, you know, the depression, and this is just one of those times, I guess. So that's why this chapter is kind of toned down. Sorry if anyone was hoping for a happier chapter. I'll try to post more soon.

REVIEW RESPONSES: thanks to next (I don't know if she'll be happy. I think so, but we'll see.), dakangl (thanks, I just hope I did okay), EternalEcho, frozenfire791


	18. Cherry Pie

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

EDIT: Had this ready sooner, but was being a farteater…

Touch Me

Chapter 18: Cherry Pie

Ginny awoke in the astronomy tower with the first streams of sunlight illuminating her pale face. She was on the floor of the tower- that was odd- she last remembered straddling the wall. After a short moment of disorientation, she spotted Draco, leaning against a wall, seeming to be lost in slumber. Until his eyes snapped open.

The redhead jumped in reaction and Draco immediately made to apologize. "Sorry- I shouldn't have stayed," he said, standing at once, ready to leave. "It's just, I found you asleep and I was worried and," he died off, halfway to the exit.

Ginny sighed. "Don't just leave. My Gryffindor conscience will plague it for me later." She chuckled weakly, and Draco allowed a small grin.

"You don't have to let me stay," he protested half-heartedly. "I don't mind really," he lied.

"Oh shove it," Ginny scowled. "Summon a house-elf, why don't you? Make yourself useful for once."

Draco mock bowed. "My wish is your command," he said playfully. "Dippy," he snapped, a house-elf immediately appearing before him with a pop. "Breakfast for two, please."

"Of course, sir, miss," the elf squeaked, vanishing with a crack and returning a moment later with a massive platter of food.

Ginny groaned. "Oh, gods, I'm never going to be able to eat all of this," she said once Dippy left, not wanting to insult the little elf. She nudged a sausage without enthusiasm. "Or any of it," she added, eyeing the plate, clearly doubtful.

Draco didn't say anything, but his mouth tightened so that Ginny knew exactly how he felt on the matter. When she pushed her bacon to his side of the plate, he scowled darkly at her. She ignored him and moved her sausage over too. Her quiche met the same fate.

"What _are_ you going to eat?" he asked finally, trying not to get angrier than he already was.

Ginny speared a piece of honeydew melon on the end of her fork. "Probably all I can stomach is some fruit," she explained.

Draco frowned. "Not one piece of bacon?" he tried.

Ginny hesitated before shaking her head. "No. I've been on a very basic and minimal diet the past few weeks. With no meat or fat or anything. I'm still working up to eating at all without puking, Draco. Even without any meat, I'll probably be retching by about four this afternoon."

"I'm just worried about you, Ginny," he said. He stared pointedly at the fresh cuts he could see on her legs. "Can't you see why?"

Ginny was up in a flash, legs again concealed by her robes. "Draco, I'm not your thing to check up on every once in a while when you get a conscience. Just leave it, Draco. Okay? Just leave it." And she bolted from the room.

Draco immediately jumped up from where he'd been sitting on the floor, leaving the food behind without a second thought. He had to follow Ginny. Hell, he'd already put his finger in the pie, why not at least take a piece?

He finally caught up with Ginny, sobbing in the second floor girls bathroom. She was curled up under one of the sinks, clutching the pipes on the bottom of the porcelain sink basin. Moaning Myrtle, whom he knew for certain dwelt in this bathroom, was either absent or miraculously silent.

Draco sank down beside Ginny, gently pulling her into his lap. "I'm sorry Ginny. I really am. I'm just not an expert at this, okay?" She didn't reply, so he continued. "Look, Ginny, I know all these things. Your anorexia, the bulimia, the cutting, the burning. I know it all," he faltered and swallowed before continuing, "and I haven't been run off yet. So a little bit of yelling isn't about to get rid of me. Okay?" He wiped a tear off her face and looked into her eyes.

"You know how much shit I have," she said almost silently a few minutes later. "Are you really sure you don't want to walk out while you can?"

Draco nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Ginny kissed him as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It was still a little shy, a little hesitant, but Draco didn't mind. She tasted like cherry pie.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup, I know it's kind of sudden, but this story's over. I'm planning on writing an epilogue, and I'm not sure when that'll be out. I'm sorry ya'll have had to wait for forever again… as I said in the last chapter, I've been dealing with depression, and I also had finals this week. Plus, I've been dealing with some computer problems. I'll get the epilogue up as soon as I can, hopefully before I leave to begin my travels this summer.

REVIEW RESPONSES: I'm not gonna get all elaborate here, cause I usually do that in the epilogue. So just my simple thanks!

THANKS to: diamondgurl, EternalEcho, moonlightwitch, MiniMichelle2, Medicated Drama Queen (yes, writing helps sometimes), Yohmanta, dakangl


	19. Epilogue

Title: Touch Me 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: Ginny hurts. And no one knows. It's not easy being a number. Her number is zero, because that's how many people understand her…probably a Draco/Ginny waiting to happen. Some Ginny/Remus.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

Touch Me

Epilogue

Ginny squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly as they walked slowly towards the apparition point. "Stop fidgeting," she murmured for the third time. "It'll be fine. I survived meeting _your_ mother after all, I can't see how my family will be much harder."

Draco rolled his eyes at his shorter girlfriend. "Because my mother is airy fairy all the fucking time, not a care in the world past organizing parties."

"And weddings," Ginny looked slightly horrified at the thought.

Draco smirked. "Don't worry, I won't let my mother take over our wedding." He lifted her left hand and kissed the engagement ring on her finger. "It's our wedding, not hers." He punctuated this by kissing the corner of her mouth. A second later he had Ginny wrapped up in his arms and he was placing gentle kisses along her neck.

"Nice try at stalling for time," Ginny scolded him, leaning back against his arms to cut off Draco's access to her neck. "But you have failed." She disentangled herself from his arms and took his hand again. "Come on, it'll be fine."

Draco muttered complaints and random threats under his breath until they reached the apparition point. That was when he began his pouting routine, knowing this was the last chance to back out of the visit. Ginny held strong, only kissing his pouting lips once.

The couple apparated into the middle of the Weasley's yard, and Ginny hardly allowed Draco to glance around before starting to tug him toward the front door, which her family was apparently waiting behind.

Just before the door, Draco played out his last card… the one that could sometimes make the deal. Distraction. Draco suddenly swooped down upon her mouth, knowing that a surprise attack usually had the best results. Unfortunately for poor Draco, his bid was abruptly made useless when Ginny's front door opened. To her twin brothers' evil grins.

"Aww," they said as one voice.

"Our little Ginny," Fred simpered.

"All grown up," George continued.

"Caught with little ferret on the front porch," Fred interrupted.

"Like a lovesick teenager," George said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ginny continued to nibble on Draco's earlobe, fully content to just ignore her brothers, but Draco could not block them out nearly as successfully.

"Hello Fred and George," he said, trying to resist the urge to kiss Ginny. "I'm Draco, but you know that."

The twins grinned at how uncomfortable Draco looked. "You may kiss our sister," George granted permission.

They turned to go back inside. "You have thirty seconds until we bring out Bill and Charlie with wands and curses at the ready. Use your time well, ferret," Fred smirked.

Draco whimpered, but Ginny just pulled him back in for another kiss.

LADEDADEDA! The end, the end, the real and true and lovely END! Hehe… sorry I'm a bit hyper, I'm actually kind of in a good mood for once in a blue moon. I don't know how I did with this epilogue; I tried to make it happier toned, but I also tried to do it in a bit of a hurry since I'm leaving for 18 days on Tuesday. (I'm going out west again… Montana, Wyoming, Idaho, Iowa, North and South Dakota, Canada… I feel like I'm forgetting something, but oh well).

Well, first I'll thank my reviewers for the last chapter… so

THANKS TO: EternalEcho, moonlightwitch, dakangl, next, MiniMichelle2 (I don't know why cherry pie… I like cherry pie, it just came to me), I-forgot-my-name (no I am not australian, and no I have not read it…)

I'd also like to especially thank all of you reviewers who read my other stories as well… (such as "Love and Honesty" and "These Stone Walls"). It means a lot to me that you seemed to appreciate my writing so much! And I'd like to thank all the well-wishers for my problems with depression and for my happy writing in the future… hell, I just want to thank everybody! I actually wanted to thank you all individually, but I did that at the end of all the chapters, and I'm lazy, so I did this generalized thank you instead…

Most of all, I want to thank the reviewers who have been there from the very beginning of this story. In the very first chapters, it's always tentative, and it's always lovely to have positive feedback.

Finally, kisses to all! And even though this story is over, it doesn't mean I'm through writing… I've still got my other work in progress, "These Stone Walls" (by the way, sorry for the delay on updating that one, I'll try to get something up soon). And I'd be happy to have all of you as reviewers still… well I guess this is good-bye… I'll miss ya'll… good luck to all my fellow writers, and if you're just a reader, happy reading!

FAREWELL!


End file.
